


Hot Topic

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Emo, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shoplifting, Shopping Malls, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom meets a boy named Adam at Hot Topic and instantly falls in love with him.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 12





	Hot Topic

14 yearold Dominic Harrison was browsing his local Hot Topic that was situated in the middle of a giant mall.

He looked over the many band tees and skinny jeans that the store had to offer but he was not intrested in anything in the store.

Untill something in particular caught his eye, that something was a another boy that looked to be around his age.

The boy had a septum peircing, hazel eyes and dark curly hair that fliped up around the sides he was dressed in a Cure band shirt,flannel and black skinny jeans. 

Dom thought that the boy was very attractive so he made his move. 

He walked up to the boy who was looking at the stores vast array of jewerly and taped him on the shoulder. 

"Hey my name is Dom whats yours,"he asked the boy looked shocked that someone was taking to him he breathed and responded in a deep Scottish accent "hello I am Adam". 

"Adam huh wanna see something cool,"Dom asked.

"Umm sure what is it,"Adam replied. 

Dom smirked and picked up a studded leather cuff that was hanging on a jewelry tree he looked around and quickly stuffed it to his pocket.

Adam stood back in shock "isnt that steeling,"he asked?

"Not if you dont get caught,"Dom wispred back.

"Pick out anything you want and l will get it for you,"Dom said. 

Adam smiled a little and pointed to a necklace with a cross at the end of it Dom quickly took it off the rack and handed it to Adam.

The other boy slid the necklace into the pocket of his skinny jeans and smiled back at Dom "hey your pretty good at this why dont we get outta here and get something to eat,"Dom suggested.

"Sure I would love that," Adam replied with a blush as he followed the other out of the store and twards the food court were they got some mall pretzels and sat down at a table to eat.

"So how old are you Adam,"Dom questioned as he took a bite of his pretzel "16,"Adam replied.

"So your older than me huh I am 14,"Dom responded.

"It seems to look that way,"Adam chided as he took a sip of his soda.

"I think your realy cute I mean um cool,"Dom stuttred Adam smiled and blushed. "I think your cool to," Adam said. 

"Could I get your number or myspace or something,"Dom asked.

"Sure,"Adam replied as he dug a pen out of his pocket and wrote down his number on the others hand Dom in return did the same.

"I know that this is sudden but I realy like you and umm,"Dom spoke with shaky breath as he leaned in and pressed a kiss on the other boys salty lips. 

Dom expected Adam to draw back in disgust but instead he leaned in closer and returned the kiss slowly inserting his tounge into the younger boys mouth. 

Dom drew back and blushed bright red while Adam just sat there and smiled.

"Hey I have to get going soon thanks for everything Dom I will call you as soon as I get home,"Adam exclamed as he left Dom in the foodcourt by himself with a stupid love struck look on his face. 

Dom's mother walked up behind him and spoke "he seemed like very nice boy". 

"Umm ya he is,"Dom mumbled as he stuck his hand in the pocket of his jeans trying to hide Adam's number from his mothers view.

Mrs. Harrison just smiled and contuined to walk out of the mall and back to the car with her flustred son in tow.

END


End file.
